La rosa di spine- Le cronache del sangue e delle ceneri
by ilrelonewiki
Summary: Tre creture diverse, regni diversi , ma con lo stesso nemico. Riusciranno a sconfiggerlo? La bella e la bestia , ma la bella e una cacciatrice e la bestia una fata mascherata.
1. Prologo

La cacciatrice guardò da lontano la sua preda e poi sentì il sangue. Era sangue fresco e palpitante. Macchiava il manto candido della neve. Mentre il suolo aderiva al suo peso poteva sentire gli alberi secolari mormorare al suo passaggio. Si trovò davanti al corpo della preda. Era ancora pieno di vita e poteva sentire i suoi ultimi respiri. Prese la spada e gliela conficco al petto. Il rumore sordo della lama che trapassava la carne dell'animale risuono da ramo a ramo.

La cacciatrice aveva vinto. E si lascio accarezzare i capelli imprinti di sangue.

Sentiva il manto dei lupi accarezzarle le dita dei piedi. La seguivano nella distesa.

La guardavano attenti e ubbidienti. Non la perdevano mai di vista. Le loro orecchie erano pronte ad ogni suo ordine. Ad ogni pericolo. Ad ogni suono.

Il vento dell'Inverno le accarezzava ogni parte del corpo mentre cavalcava la landa ghiacciata . Gli animali correvano insieme a lei. Perché lei era la loro cacciatrice. La loro Regina. Lei era l'Inverno freddo, difficile, pericoloso, distruttivo ma bellissimo. Lei arrivava come la morte.

Lei era Fallen la regina della Landa Ghiacciata.

Tamlin sedeva nel suo trono. La creatura vestita di pelliccia e mascherata di oro , guardava davanti a se . Distese di rose e di luce. I suoi sudditi mascherati anche loro erano seduti davanti a lui. Si potevano sentire i canti delle ninfe e le risate delle fate. Ma le maschere che portavano non potevano nascondere lo sconforto nel portarle. In quel regno di luce cera un tale vuoto. La creatura si alzo e percosse il tappeto rosso. Colonne, lampadari, tende, quadri incastonate da gemme preziose, riccami in oro, e di piume sfarzose e sgargianti. La porta di legno battuto si aprì al suo passaggio. E La Valle del Sole si spalanco davanti a lui. I giardini verdi, i cespugli di Rose, le colline soleggiate e profumate. Poteva vedere ogni cosa. Poteva vedere il suo regno pieno di vita e di magnificenza. Sapeva che tutto quello era suo. Che lo era sempre stato.

Da lontano poteva scorgere la Landa Ghiacciata , una dostesa bianca e cristallizata e i suoi boschi selvaggi e crudeli.

Il vento gelido proveniente da quella terra lo travolse. Sapeva che era ora.


	2. Chapter 1

Fallen si sedette sul manto di foglie secche.

Stava ancora fissando quel cespuglio. Non era niente di interessante si ripeteva. Era solo il confine con un'altra terra niente di piú. Nemmeno sapeva se ci fosse qualcosa aldilà di quelle spine. Non che le importasse certo. Non si sarebbe addentrata lì per nulla al mondo. Eppure non sarebbe successo niente se...

Digel le stratto la mano con il muso. Come se potesse percepire il pensiero che aveva in testa. Distolse lo sguardo dal confine ed accarezzo la testa del suo lupo. Si era chiesta anche come Digal poteva essere nella sua forma umana. Era ormai da tempo che gli animali della sua corte non si trasformavano ma forse... no. Non credeva che valesse la pena. Certo ne era sempre stata curiosa .

La Cacciatrice si alzò e prese arco e freccie ma improvvisamente il lupo che era accanto a lei raddrizzò le sue orecchie bianche e diresse il muso ad est in direzione delle Terre Esiliate. La neve cominciò a tremare e anche le foglie. Gli uccelli volarono via. Cosa accidenti era successo? Non se lo chiese di nuovo e corse verso casa , con Digal a suo seguito.

Laila corse come il vento. Oltrepasso le tende e i corrdoi pieni di specchi. Sentiva il fiatone ma non poteva fermarsi. Era lei. Tutti l'avevano sentita. Il rumore aveva spaventato gli uccelli dei boschi della Landa Ghiacciata. Le ninfe e le fate della Corte delle Rose avevano smesso perfino di cantare. Arrivò alla porta di ottone ricoperta di diamanti e l'aprì senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso. Ma al suo arrivo non c'erano facce contrariate per la sua entrata , ma spaventate e confuse. Il suo signore la guardò e capì ancora prima che dicesse "Si é risvegliata".

Si poteva toccare la paura e lo sgomento con con la punta delle dita. Le creature si raggrupparono intorno al trono nervose. Una moltitudine di piume era sparsa per sala del trono. Le voci soavi e limpide tremavano. Le ninfe si tenevano la mano e si abbracciavano. I folletti si nascondevano tra i loro capelli. Gli occhi nelle loro maschere dorate luccicavano. Non potevano non capire. Tamlin si fece largo tra la folla e guardandoli disse "È giunta l'ora. Chiamiamoli".


	3. Chapter 2

Attraversò gli alberi bianchi che al suo passaggio si allinearono uno , dopo uno raddrizandosi e facendo bucare alcuni raggi di sole tra le foglie, facendole strada verso la cava di pietra nascosta tra la neve e i rami congelati. Gli abeti dall'altezza chilometrica riuscivano a nasconderla così bene che a prima vista la faceva sembrare solo una montagna di neve nascosta tra una boscaglia srlvaggia. Il branco vendola arrivare si mise all'attenti. Non era da lei ritornare dalla caccia senza portare una per trofeo ai suoi lupi . O tremare in quel modo. Gli animali percepirono la gravita di quel momento senza nemmeno guardare la loro Cacciatrice negli occhi blu ghiaccio. "Cannal." Fallen chiamò il capo branco. "Cannal!" cercò di mantenere un tono fermo ma la voce le usci spezzata e tesa. Non si era mai fatta sentire così provata d'avanti a loro . Era da quando aveva messo il suo primo piede sulla neve ghiacciata che aveva visto i suoi animali come gli unici di cui poteva fidarsi. I suoi unici amici. I suoi unici consiglieri. La sua unica famiglia. Non si ricordava come fossero stati i suoi genitori. Se erano stati premurosi o distaccati nei loro ultimi istanti di vita. Non aveva mai saputo se fosse stata sua madre o suo padre a darle il nome che portava. Sapeva solo che suo padre era stato il Cacciatore della Neve, Re della Landa Ghiacciata, Capo del Branco dei lupi delle Terre del Sangue, Un condottiero spietato. Sua madre era una Fae della Corte della Notte, una creatura del ghiaccio e delle tenebre. Dalla Bellezza immortale e meravigliosa. Dagli occhi del color del cielo stellato e con la magia della neve nel sangue. Non sapeva come si fossero incontrati o come e quando si fossero innamorati. Sapeva solo che quando loro non ci furono piú Cannal l'aveva accudita come sua. Ogni membro del branco l'aveva cresciuta a pensare e a vivere come una di loro. Aveva imparato a sopravivere tra la neve e tra il gelo delle tormente. A riconoscere le diverse costellazioni dei Grandi Lupi. A cacciare. A trovare le prede piú difficili. A diventare un Capo. A diventare il loro Capo. Una Regina. La Regina Landa Ghiacciata. La signora della Terza terra del Sangue.

Un lupo imponente dalla pelliccia corvina e dagli occhi cremisi si fece largo tra gli altri. La postura ferma e risoluta lasciava intravedere dei movimenti agili che lasciava intravedere che anche per l'eta avenzata che doveva avere era rimasto il predatore feroce che in passato l'aveva fatto diventare il capo del branco.

Quando se lo trovo davanti gli accarezzo la testa. Non le serviva parlargli a voce alta per fersi capire. Quando i loro occhi si incrociarono un brivido la percosse. Lo sguardo dell'animale trasmetteva paura e fremito. Cosa stava per accadere? R cosa stava succedendo oltre il confine? "Cosa? Cosa sta arrivando? Tu lo sai non è vero?". Appogiò di nuovo la sua mano sulla testa del lupo. "_Stà arrivando. Si sta preparando. Lui verrá per chiederti agliuto." _Fallen ritrasse la mano. Chi stava arrivando? E perchè voleva il suo agliuto? "Chi. Chi stà arrivando?" Il respiro stava diventando affannoso. I lupi cominciavano a ragrupparsi intorno a loro. Volevano sentire. Avevano capito cosa stava succedendo. Mise un'altra volta la mano sulla testa di Cannal. Stava tremando. "_La creatura oltre la foresta. Dovrai accettare. Devi andare con lui. La creatura si stá risvegliando. Accetta."_

Sentì la testa pulsare. E sentì il sangue gelare. Accettare? Oltre il confine? Cosa avrebbe mai voluto qualcuno oltre il confine? Nessuno lo superava mai. Nessuno andava oltre . Da nessuno delle due parti. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di piú.

Ma improvvisamnte le sue gambe cedettero per un attimo. Qualcosa era stato cambiato. Cosa era stato? Sentiva gli alberi che sussurravano. Lo avevano avvertito anche loro. Cannal posiziono il muso in direzione della corte delle Rose. E in quel momneto capì. Lui era venuto.


End file.
